


you clear my mind (all the time)

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Kissing, M/M, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: David is exhausted and Patrick just wants to take care of the man he loves.





	you clear my mind (all the time)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "you are the best thing" by Ray LaMontagne...

Patrick has never seen David this tired. Not even back when they were working to get the store ready to open with endless late nights, including that time they fell asleep together in the back room. Tonight, it’s like seeing a marathon runner an hour after finishing their race, when their legs turn to jelly and every muscle begins to ache. He’d noticed it on their walk home, striding hand and hand on the short walk to Patrick’s apartment. David’s longer legs usually set their pace, but tonight, Patrick was the one urging them along, giving David’s hand a squeeze when he’d caught him trying to stifle a yawn.

It’s the end of a very long week, with new vendor contracts being signed for the approaching fall season, back-to-school shopping wiping them out of all of their satchels, face cleansers and aromatherapy, and Moira, David’s current constant other project. Still in the throes of her seemingly endless post-Crows episode, David finds himself walking back to the hotel at least once a day, sometimes more, returning with one exhausting story after another. Each time, Patrick does his best to soothe, pulling him into the back room to their spot, kissing or sometimes just holding, anything that doesn’t require talking for a least a few minutes. 

But now, David is just sitting on the couch, eyes glazed over as he slowly melts further and further into the cushions. Patrick walks over to him and extends his hand, smiling as David focuses enough to give him a questioning look.

“Let’s take a hot shower and go to bed.”

The smile that curves David’s lips makes Patrick’s heart skip a beat. He leads David into the bedroom where he helps him get undressed, skimming his palms along David’s skin as he lifts his undershirt over his head. David’s body sways forward into Patrick’s, sleepy, but always aware. It makes Patrick’s nerves begin to rev up, but he does his best to tamp down his arousal, an near impossible task with David’s beautiful body unwrapping before him like a gift. Refocusing, he helps David with the rest of his clothes and quickly strips down himself before leading David by the hand to their too small shower. He dreams of owning a home of their own some day, with a tub built for two and walk in shower the size of this entire bathroom. But for now, he’ll make the most of what they have.

David wraps himself around Patrick from behind as Patrick turns on the shower to get the water warm, long arms cocooning Patrick’s chest as his cheek presses into Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick’s stomach flips over, his reaction to the feel of David’s body pressed so intimately an uncontrollable thing, like sweating in the heat of the sun or shivering after a winter breeze. It takes everything in him to not turn around and bring David’s lips to his. Instead, he takes a deep breath and tests the water, deeming it warm enough before stepping into the shower, bringing David along as he hasn’t released his grip on Patrick’s chest. 

It takes a bit of maneuvering, but he somehow gets David’s head under the hot water, his dark hair now matted to his head as David stands unmoving and half asleep. Patrick grabs for the shampoo, lathering it in his hands before urging David forward out of the direct stream. As he works the shampoo into David’s hair, his resolve cracks just a little and he presses a kiss to David’s jaw just beside his ear. David’s hands grab at Patrick’s hips at the contact, not urging him closer, just reacting, which makes Patrick’s lips curve into a smile against David’s wet skin. 

As he walks David back under the water to rinse the shampoo, David drops his head back, releasing a loud heavy breath as Patrick’s fingers knead David’s scalp. Patrick has to close his eyes at that as it’s too much and he just wants to focus on what David needs. So he’s surprised to feel David’s lips on his cheekbone, eyes opening just in time to see David’s hands come up to frame his cheeks before he’s being pulled into a kiss. Patrick can’t hold back the relieved sigh he releases against David’s lips. David’s lips are warm and wet, his kiss slow and slippery, his body heavy and perfect as Patrick finds himself pressed against the wall of the shower. 

David’s hands fall from Patrick’s cheeks to wrap low around his waist, hands flattening against the small of Patrick’s back as he pulls his lips back just far enough to speak.

“I’m too exhausted for anything else, but I had to kiss you.” 

Patrick could cry, he loves this man so much. 

“Thank you,” Patrick says with a smile, waiting the second it takes for David’s tired brain to register what he’s said. As David’s eyes flutter open, Patrick reaches his hands up so he can run his fingers through David’s hair, pushing the wet strands up and back off David’s forehead. 

“I love you,” David mumbles as he buries his head into Patrick’s shoulder, hands curling even tighter around Patrick’s back.

“And I love you,” Patrick responds, his throat constricting with emotion as he wraps David into a tight embrace, vowing to hold him as long as he needs, or until the water runs cold, whichever comes first.


End file.
